


Dancing

by HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel/pseuds/HowDoYouChooseNotToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock teaches John how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Why he had agreed to this, John would never know. He actually had considered backing down as Sherlock positioned John’s hand on his waist and laced their fingers together ever so slightly. “Now, follow my lead…” he heard the detective say as the music began playing. Sherlock placed his hand on John’s shoulder, taking the position Mary would take for the dance he was preparing John for. Slowly, they began to dance, carefully taking steps forward and back to the music. Out of anxiousness, John looked down at his feet to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Don’t look at your feet.” Sherlock muttered.

John nodded and looked back up. “Right. Sorry,” He continued moving his feet, trying to follow Sherlock’s movements without looking down. This was easier said than done, of course. After a few moments, his steps became off compared to Sherlock’s, and he stepped on Sherlock’s foot. “Ah! Sorry. Sorry,” He apologized.

Sherlock shook his head. “It’s fine. Really,” He smiled a little, continuing to move. “Better me than your bride, John.”

John managed a small chuckle and kept going, taking cautious glances at his feet every now and again to make sure it didn’t happen.

With an exasperated sigh, Sherlock tilted John’s head up again gently with the hand that was on his shoulder. “Stop looking at your feet,” He said again. “Honestly, you should be looking at her,” the taller one reminded John as he continued dancing with him.

Looking up at Sherlock, John nodded again. “Right…” He mumbled. For a few more moments, they were dancing just fine. Then John somehow managed to trip over his own feet, almost falling over had it not been for Sherlock’s arms securely making sure he didn’t hit the ground.

“Well, don’t hurt yourself,” Sherlock grinned, holding John in a dip embarrassingly enough.

John rolled his eyes as Sherlock pulled him back up. “Shut up…” He said with a small smile creeping onto his lips.

They both continued dancing for a while, John keeping an awkwardly safe distance from Sherlock while they danced until he got the hang of it. Sherlock offered him a smile. “Now that you won’t fall over, actually dance the way you would with Mary.”

The blonde looked puzzled at this, so Sherlock did this for him, pulling John closer to him and fixing his hand so it was on the small of his back rather than his waist. John tried not to look Sherlock in the eyes, feeling a bit odd about this.

The brunette took this time to look John over and deduce him. He smelt different. Like perfume. Sweet, feminine. He smelt like Mary. There were a few more wrinkles on his face. Stress. Wedding planning clearly had taken a toll on him. But there was a look about him that just seemed… Different. The way that he seemed carefree despite the stress, the way his face lit up when Mary’s name was mentioned. He was happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in a while. With a small smile, Sherlock stopped deducing his friend and tried not to think too much on it.

Pressed close to Sherlock, John looked up at him and smirked. “You’re getting less discreet, you know,” He said softly, still dancing with the man.

“What?”

“You deduced me. I know you did,”

Sherlock chuckled slightly and nodded. “I couldn’t help myself…” He mumbled.

Being sure that he’d gotten the hang of this, John leaned Sherlock back to dip him with a grin spreading across his face. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded, holding onto John so he didn’t fall.

John smiled for a moment, looking at Sherlock and doing some deducing of his own. He was scared, but he’d never admit it aloud. He was going to be alone. John had Mary, Sherlock had John. And the army doctor would be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel sad too. Sherlock started off alone, until John came along. Then there was two more years of just him. He came back hoping he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore, but clearly he was wrong. John thought about this for a moment, the smile fading from his face. He hesitated a moment before pressing his lips to Sherlock’s forehead gently. “Thank you,” He said softly. “For everything. I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you.”

Sherlock’s fingers that were laced with John’s squeezed gently. “Nor could I…” He said, a sad smile in place.

He was losing John. And he had to be okay with that.


End file.
